


Dog Teeth

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst, Animal Traits, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brief mention of Alexander Pierce, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes has canine canines, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dental Trauma, Flashbacks, Good guy Steve Rogers, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Please forgive my horrible pun, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovering!Bucky, Sexual Abuse, Short One Shot, Teeth, Unreliable Narrator, dental horror, disjointed storytelling, inspired by APSHDS if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: By the time he understood the sudden taste of blood in his mouth, the doctors already had their hands shoved deep into the pooled blood, their gloved hands piercing needle after needle through his tongue. Then he saw the small, insignificant piece of red muscle between their blue fingers.He bit off his tongue.Don't they know dog teeth are sharp?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Winter System [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts dental/teeth horror in considerably graphic detail.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

He bit his tongue.

The feeling of warm liquid pooling in his mouth hit him before the taste of copper did. Nauseating and all too reminiscent of saliva pooling under the tongue in preparation of puking.

He was no longer in the warm, quiet common room of the tower. He was strapped to a cold slab, the shrill scream of drills and dental tools resonating through his head. 

The white hot sting of metal being screwed deep into the bones of his jaw, mouth forced agape to accommodate the intruding, latex gloved hands.

He felt his tongue drift over the newfound additions to his weaponized body. Four pointed, angled cuspids positioned between his incisors and his molars. The sharp tips gently sliced at the sensitive muscle of his tongue. Canines.

Dog teeth are sharp.

He was in a wide, empty room. Save for a few men, traitors of his beloved Hydra. Targets.

He lunged towards the men, sinking his teeth deep into ones throat, tearing through flesh and cartilage as if it were merely a knife through sand. Blood filled his mouth as he tore the target's pharynx from its still choking body.

Dog teeth are _sharp_.

He was back on the cold slab, this time the doctors had pliers in his mouth, pulling and pulling until the bone gave way, releasing a small, white bone fragment. He realized it was a tooth, as it joined a petri dish of other boney, outdated accessories. All of similar shape, the angled roots slick with red liquid. Weren't the implants supposed to be metal?

Another clamp of pliers gripping around a deeply rooted tooth, pulling and pulling and _pulling_ and it **_fucking hurt._**

He was on his knees, face pressed into the groin of a fellow teammate. There were voices, muddled together in an incoherent thrum. Russian? English? He couldn't tell. He had an objective.

The teammate pulled his hair like the reins of a draft horse, controlling his movements, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into his throat. The lack of oxygen clouding the edges of his vision. 

He heard a familiar voice, an all too familiar command, followed closely by the sudden crash of splintering glass.

His mouth was full of blood and meat, the voices now a shrill hum of screaming. He spit out the now limp appendage as his master- his Daddy- pulled him up. Such a shameful display. Such a silly game those teammates play.

Don't they know dog teeth are sharp?

He was in the chair, wrists bound and his back bowed at an uncomfortable, frightening angle. He breathed deep through his nose, trying to steady his nerves as the scent of electric ozone engulfed his senses.

The machine whirred to life as the plates surrounded his head, the all-encompassing energy searing through his very soul. The pain clawed through the inside of his skull as his beloved Hydra cleaned away the confusing, needless, painful, unfamiliar-familiar pictures that danced in his head like a red flag to a raging bull.

By the time he understood the sudden taste of blood in his mouth, the doctors already had their hands shoved deep into the pooled blood, their gloved hands piercing needle after needle through his tongue. Then he saw the small, insignificant piece of red muscle between their blue fingers.

He bit off his tongue.

Don't they know dog teeth are sharp?

He was in the chair again. The doctors remembered this time. They learned their lesson. They shoved a dark, rubber tasting guard between his lips, nestling his precious weaponized accessories away from his traitorous nuicanse of a muscle. The electricity cleansed his aching soul once again.

He heard a voice, calling from so very far away, as the blood in his mouth pooled with saliva onto the floor beneath him. What a disgusting, shameful weapon.

_What a bad dog._

"Bucky? Bucky come back to me, you're okay, you're _safe_." The voice sounded panicked. He felt hands, sturdy and warm, pressing against his shoulders. He blinked back to reality.

"Mne zhal'..." He began. "I'm sorry, I'll fix this."

"Bucky, no. You- are you hurt? That's a lot of blood, do you need to go to the clini-" The shrill cry of a panicked animal filled the room before he could realize the noise came from his own chest. The voice- Steve- Steve, jumped away with a startled gasp.

" **NYET. NYET NE.** " He barked, such an untrained dog.

There were arms, warm and strong and _protective_ , wrapping around his shaking form. 

"Shhh, it's okay Buck, I've got you. It's okay." Steve soothed into his ear, a balm to his frayed nerves.

"Nye nado. Mne zhal'." He begged for nothing, crowding closer into the expansive warmth of the other's chest. The blood had already dried by now, the wound in his tongue barely a sliver, a graze of a bullet. It could have been so much worse.

Dog teeth are very sharp.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> "mne zhal' ": I'm sorry-edited for correction  
> "Nyet": No  
> "Nyet ne": Don't-edited for correction
> 
> If I got any of those wrong please correct me, I'm not fluent in Russian.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
